The Lost Boys
The Lost Boys are a clan of vampires living in Santa Carla from before 1986 until 2009. They are all relatively young men from various backgrounds and were approached about the matter of immortality by Max their creator. David Williams A young carpenter turned vampire, David is the leader of the Lost Boys right beneath their creator. He was 21 and living in Santa Carla at the time of his turning having lived there his entire life with his parents and three sisters. In life, he was in love and carrying on a relationship with Amelia Cray . The two met in 1920 and were together until 1922 when Max offered them both immortality. David accepted while Amelia refused and the two never spoke again. After marrying and having children of her own, Amelia died and just two years after her granddaughter, Amelia Stone , was born. She is the spitting image of her grandmother in her youth and therefore the unspoken apple of David's eye. He believes her to be a reincarnation of her grandmother, there to give him a second chance to be with her forever. Dwayne Wirth Changed in 1929 by David, Dwayne is the physically oldest member of the clan at 25 years of age. He worked in Santa Carla while growing up, his family has been relatively poor and he accepted David's offer of immortality to escape the hardships of the Depression. Some in his clans like Paul and Hester believe he regrets his decision which is why he is so silent the majority of the time. He finds and shelters Miriam Giacala after her father is killed in 1990, and convinces David and Max to let her stay with them as a human. He is one of her primary care givers and clearly the person she is most fond of in the clan. He begins falling in love with her not long after she turns 18 but does not build up the courage to tell her until she is 21. Paul McCarter Resident bad-boy, Paul is the loud and playful one of the group. He is physically 24 years old, but he was changed in 1941, a whole 30 years before his eventual mate Bailee Wright was even born. He agreed to be changed in order to avoid the draft for World War II, knowing he would never be able to pass the physical if he didn't have a beating heart. He is a lover of music of all sorts, risking sunlight to rock out and feeds on hippies at Woodstock in 1969. He is also a bit of a prankster, always ready to pick on his brothers and have the last laugh. Still, he is a loyal and dependable clan member and a truly happy vampire. Marko Manici A young Italian immigrant, having moved to America with his family when he was 8, Marko is physically the youngest of his clan [[Hester Prynn Chambers|Hester] ] since he had only just turned 22 when he was turned in 1952. As such he still possesses very childlike features including baby fat and somewhat short stature. He agreed to become a vampire because he believed it would win him respect amongst his peers, not realizing he would never be able to see them again. Though he is the youngest, he is still considered an important part of the group and is shown respect by the others outside of their teasing. When he decides he wants to make Hester his companion, only Amelia argues with him stating she is too young. Marko agrees somewhat, but reminds her that he was very young as well. Lost-Boys-Calendar-the-lost-boys-movie-1968554-1000-673.jpg The Lost Boys 3.jpg Marko1.jpg The-Lost-Boys-the-lost-boys-movie-352351 358 498.jpg Dwayne.jpg 1186327461 waynelaugh phixr.jpg